Birthday Suprise
by Wildcat9793
Summary: Justin's special day gets even better when Max gives him quite a "magical" suprise. SLASH


"Thanks Mom and Dad!" said Justin Russo as he unwrapped the new laptop he had gotten for his birthday. "Your welcome honey" Teressa replied with a smile. Jerry looked around the living room "Where is your sister?" he asked noting Alex's absence. "Don't worry about it dad" said Justin "If she was here she would just complain about everything anyways" "Ya I guess your right" Teressa replied "Oh and this card is from Maxie. She handed Justin a small blue card which was tied shut with a sparkly ribbon. Justin untied the ribbon and opened his card and found a message written in Max's chichen scratch handwriting:

_Happy Birthday Justin!_

_Your present is upstairs in your room_

_Love : Max_

Justin put the card in his pocket and proceeded upstairs to his room, curious as to what could be up their. When he reached the second floor of his house and opened the door, he was ripped from his thoughts by the sight of Max sprawled butt naked over his bed with nothing but a ribbon wrapped around his erect penis. Justin's cock twitched and then jumped to attention at the erotic sight.

Max smirked when he saaw Justin's face and the obvious buldge in his pants. "Happy Birthday" he said seductivly "Come over and unwrap your present. But His older brother had other plans. Justin quickly walked to his bed and kneeled down. He breathed in the scent of Max and savoured the aroma. He grabbed the ribbon and quickly pulled it tighter around the 12 year old's cock. Max's breath hitched as Justin strangled his dick. He then stood up and removed every article of clothing he was wearing. Max drooled at the sight of Justin's large 10 inch cock standing proudly surrounded by black curly pubic hairs and large, juicy, succulant balls handing below. Justin crawled over his brother onto the bed so he was kneeling over Max's torso and their faces were together.

"Justin..." Max began with a look of fear in his eye

"It's my present" Justin interjected "And I'll do with it what I wish"

He moved his hand over and grabbed Max's left nipple and gave it a powerful twist. Max let out a yelp. "Oh, now don't make so much noise babe" Justin said as he twisted Max's other nipple. Max let out another yelp. "What did I say?" Justin said as he took both his hands and gave each of Max's already sore nipples another forceful twist. Max managed to hold back his noise at the stinging pain Justin was inflicting. His eyes watered. "Good Boy" Justin said and scooted upwards so Max was being slapped in the face by the large swinging hardon. "Take it in baby" Justin ordered. Max obeyed his brother and opened his mouth. Justin used his hand to direct his 10 inches into Max's mouth. His little brother tasted the salty precum dripping from the dick as his sucked the rod and ran his tongue over it. "MORE!" Justin demanded as he bagen to fuck Max's little mouth with his large meat. Max began gagging as the cock was jammed down his throat continuously. When Justin was satisfied, he removed his cock from Max's mouth and moved downwards and off the bed.

He grabbed the ribbon on Max's swollen dick and pulled it even tighter. Max winced and gasped as his cock was tortured some more. Justtin turned Max over and ordered him to get on all fours. When Max hesitated, Justin slapped Max's right asscheek as hard as he could and lef a red handprint on the small boys beautiful ass. Max yelped and Justin repeated the forceful slaps on the ass several times while saying "BAD BITCH! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD MAKE NOISE!" After the brutal spanking which left Max in tears, he got on all fours and Justin drove his erection deep into Max's tight hole. He moaned at the tightness surrounding his dick as Max whimpered and fought back crying. "You like that bitch? Take it you FUCKING WHORE!" Justin yelled as he spanked Max's bare ass again. He reached his hand around Max and placed it on the abused cock. He ran his thumb over the head and felt the slick precum. He then wrapped his hand around the small rod and gave it a tug. Max whimpered. "Who's is it Max?" Justin asked. When Max didn't answer quick enough, Justin slapped his sore ass again. "Yours...Yours....IT'S YOURS JUSTIN!" Max cried as his dick was abused and his ass was ploughed. Justin could feel himself about to cum so he pullled out and turned Max over. He noticed Max's cock was swollen and the deep purple head was slicked with precum. He scooted over the bed so his cock was once again hiting Max's face which was soaked in tears. He vigorously pumped his dick unil..."Oh FUCK YA!...I'M...GONNA......" His white, salty fluids erupted from his cock all over Max's face. Justin found the sight of his little brother's face soaked in his cream so hot. He then opened Max's mouth and stuck the head of his dick inside. Max licked the remainind cum from the amazing dick. Justin pulled out and held his dick so it was pointing at Max's face. A hot, golden liquid began puring from the cock all over the small boy. Max opened his mouth and drank down the tangy drink. When Justin was finishes pissing he slid down Max's body, making sure to stop at his grion and rub his cock over Max's a few times before continuing. When he was back on the floor, he undid the ribbon strangling the swollen, purple, tortured dick. He licked the underside and put one of the balls in his mouth as he bagan pumping his brother. It wasn't long before Max yelled out and came all over his body. The ejaculayion was so powerful, Max came in his own hair.

Justin the slid up Max's body and licked and slurped up every bit of his brothers semen until he got to his face where he pinned Max down in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back his face was covered in the cum he had shot on Max's face a minute ago. Max say up and licked it all off and Justin licked his own cum from Max's face. Max lay back down gasping and still whimpering from the abusive sex when Justin put his hand on Max's cock and said "It's not over yet"


End file.
